Irie and Kotoko's married life:
by anime-interests-me
Summary: This is based on Irie and Kotoko's life facing different types of obstacles and how they solve it. Their bond will feinitely get stronger and lets find out what they go through together ;)
1. The life as we know

Author's note: I do not own 'Itazura na kiss's characters and this is just a hobby I like to do; I hope you like it (My first one)

* * *

"WAKE UP! WE ARE GOING TO BE SO LATE, KOTOKO...!" Irie nagged and nagged, he always gets so frustrated whenever she just pretends to not hear him. "I am going to leave if you aren't waking up!' raising his voice while fixing his blue tie that Kotoko bought for him for his birthday last year.

"OK ….OK… I am up, I am up! Why are you so mean, meanie!"Kotoko said while her big mouth yawned. She then rubbed the back of her hair and reached up to Irie giving him a 'good morning' kiss on his right cheek.

"EWWWW… why are you kissing me when your mouth is full of drool stains? Ughh" Irie said while quickly wiping his left cheek with a piece of tissue and not wiping it with his hands because it's dirty. However, he left a small smile on his face staring at his wife's direction as she trips and hit her body on the walls.

* * *

Not long after Kotoko was finally refreshed from the bathroom, Irie was packing his bags and sat on the edge of the bed and started to wear his socks ready to head down for breakfast. Kotoko started to undress herself from her pyjamas and when she sensed that someone was staring at her, she turned around and it was not a surprise to see her husband staring and her from head to toe. Kotoko smirked at him while she had her bra and underwear on"I am sexy aren't I? It isn't a surprise that it was one of the reasons that you chose to marry me right?"

Irie was shocked that Kotoko said such a bold thing but it wasn't all a lie…

"Excuse me.. do you see that layer of fat that you have?" Irie said while pointing his right finger on her stomach. Kotoko was furious.

"AND WHOSE FAULT DO YOU THINK THAT IS? HUH?" Kotoko was in raging mode and she just lost control and threw her body on top of him causing him to fall back on the bed and she trapped his leg by intertwining their legs together. Irie's head was in between both her hands and when she was about to start complaining again on whose fault it was… Irie lifted his face right up to hers and gave her a long passionate kiss, then went falling back down.

Kotoko's cheeks when fully red while she was staring off into mid-air trying to figure out what her husband had just done. "Why did you… do … that for…" Kotoko said while blushing

Irie smiled and used his energy and flipped his wife over so this time Irie's legs trapped Kotoko's leaving Kotoko with a completely shocked look. "Oh so now I can't even kiss my beautiful and sexy wife even though she has a slight different figure from before?"

"No… it is just after Kotomi was born I felt like you weren't interested in my body anymore.." Kotoko said while tearing up a bit..

"WHAT? THAT IS NONSENSE! I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOUR BEAUTIFUL HIPS AND IT IS ACTUALLY PRETTIER COMPARED TO THE OTHERS, YOU KNOW?" Irie replied.

"Really?" Kotoko said blushing even more from the compliment.

"MHMM.. and you know what… it is so much prettier when I do this.." Irie squeezed both her sides leaving her to scream and begging him to stop.

"MOI! IRIE KUN YOU MEANIE!" Kotoko kicked her way out from his legs and went back to changing into her white nurse uniform.

Irie walked up to her silently and backed hugged her.

"I love you.." Irie whispered as he smelled Kotoko's soft and smooth flowery scented hair.


	2. LOVELY MORNING

*Phone rings ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hey Kotoko, can you pass me my phone in my bag, front pocket." Irie asked.

"Hai, Hai." Kotoko handed the violently ringing phone to her husband's left hand.

"Moshi- Moshi? Hai, hai, ok ok , no no no it's ok, Thank you, have a good day. Bye- Bye" Irie answered the phone.

When he flipped the phone back down to hang-up, he looked up to Kotoko and there, that smirk appeared.

Kotoko Yawned with that big mouth of hers again. She wasn't really curious about who called Irie because one time she asked but then she ended up getting lectured by him about minding her own business.

"Papa – Mama Will you please hurry up! Your breakfast is going to be cold!" Kotomi practically barged in the door and started shouting.

"Good morning my princess" Irie carried her and swing her right above his chest. "Hurry up ok Kotoko we will wait for you downstairs" Irie winked then closed the door behind him.

* * *

By the time Kotoko went down for breakfast after all her 'make- up' done and her nurse uniform was super neat, Irie and Kotoko already finished their breakfast of 'seafood - omelette' and now they were reading a book on the couch. Like father, like daughter..

"Why did you take so long?" Irie noticed Kotoko and started walking towards her.

"Well I had to fix my hair and do all sort of things, by the way why do you care?" Kotoko stuck out her tongue and carried on eating her 'cold' omelette.

Irie back- hugged Kotoko and started to caressed her soft neck.

"Why can't I care? Since today was….. a …sudden day… off for all nurses and doctors because…. of their past 4 years of hard-work. So…. I am planning to relax with my wife ….for the whole day."

"WHAT!" Kotoko flicked Irie's hands away and glanced at him "

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER IRIE-KUN YOU MEANNIE!" Kotoko raised her voice because she was irritated that all the preparations she had done for the past 1 hour meant NOTHING.

Kotoko was mad.

* * *

"Hai Hai , gomei-ne…. I just thought that I get to see my wife dressed-up for once for me not for work…" Irie slowly put his hands on her left hand and pulled it a bit violently.

"CHOTO!" Kotoko was shocked.

Irie pulled Kotoko until her face was just right in- front of him and leaned in to kiss her. He wasn't afraid of Kotomi watching them because she was in her playroom playing with her dolls, and she spends like almost everyday there.

**Irie's POV:**

Arghhh I am just soo stressed these days that I wish I could have her by my side every second of the day, THANK GOD for this day where I got the opportunity to stay with her THE WHOLE DAY!

I just can't control myself any longer. I needed her so badly. My tongue was begging for entrance. However, it only took her a few seconds to respond and I was happy because I know that she needed me more than I needed her. Our tongues were exploring each other's mouth and I could taste the milk that she drank after her breakfast like always. I pushed her down on the couch so now I was on top of her. My hands felt that lovely waist of hers and I started to unbutton her uniform with my left hand from the bottom and working its way up. Our lips never went apart; it was just like we were so desperate. When I was halfway trying to open all her buttons, one of it was stuck and I struggled a lot. But Kotoko just grabbed my hand while our lips were still kissing of course and put them on her right breast. How sneaky was she going to be I thought? I couldn't feel all of her soft and small…. But I loved it breast because of the STUPID uniform. Next, I moved my right hand to her left breast and fondled them.

ARGHH THEY ARE SO DAMN SOFT!

And guess what happens now*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end of pov

Camera flashes*

"Kotoko chan, oni-chan….."

Irie and Kotoko broke their kiss almost IMMEIDIATELY.

"Oka- san!" They both said in unison.

"Well I am happy that you guys are doing all this but but but… ummm my friends are going to come over in like five minutes soo…"

"Oh my goodness.. I ammm sooo… we are soo sorry" kotoko mumbled.

"no no no pls don't I am very happy HAHAH"

Kotoko hit irie on his shoulder "Are you even caring about this, stop reading! You STARTED IT!"

Irie looked at his wife and whispered "your uniform is un….botton…." giving an innocent face

"OMG OMG" Kotoko smacked Irie on the back and kicked him on his stomach and ran back to their room to change.

Irie just smiled at his mother and she giggled.


End file.
